IHOb with Bug Mane
"IHOb with Bug Mane" is Episode 161 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Bug Mane. "IHOb with Bug Mane" was released on July 5, 2018. Synopsis The mysterious and eccentric Bug Mane returns to the podcast to discuss his enigmatic online community and to review IHOb's new burger options. Plus, the debut of an all new segment that tests our guests' condiment knowledge, Sauceton Powers. Nick's Intro In the early "wild west" days of social media, corporations were often lost on how to engage with customers online. Food brands in particular seemed prone to miscues that later led to shameful deletions and profuse apologies. In 2011, grocery store pastry brand with a case at the end of the aisle, Entenman's tweeted "who's #notguilty about eating all the tasty treats they want?", not realizing they were hopping on a trending hashtag about the verdict in the Casey Anthony murder trial. In 2013, canned Italian-for-kids brand Spaghetti-Os tweeted a tone-deaf drawing depicting their anthropomorphic pasta mascot holding an American flag while licking its lips with caption "Take a moment to remember Pearl Harbor with us." And in 2016, an American diner best known for its pancakes became the monster-of-the-day for its problematic riffs on misogynistic jokes, tweeting pics of flapjacks with captions reading "the butterface we all know and love" and "flat but has a great personality." But now with full-time social media teams in place, many brands receive enthusiastic responses from the general public for their posts, though some savvier users groan as companies like Denny's, MoonPie, and Wendy's maintain absurdist online presences, often via reappropriating memes from Black Twitter and Weird Twitter. And in May of 2018, that previously controversial pancake chain used social media to take over the news cycle, by flipping the P in its name into a lower-case b, prompting a week of speculation about what it stood for. Then came the prestige. Reflected in an updated signage at select high-visibility brick-and-mortar locations, the 'b' was for 'burgers' - all a scheme to market their reimagined line of hamburger / sandwich offerings for the lunch and late night set. But the incidence perhaps illustrated that social media buzz doesn't translate into profits, as an Adweek survey saw less than a 5% increase in foot traffic to stores. Still, for an aging brand primarily associated with carb-heavy breakfasts and senior discounts, altering its acronym was an inspired way to briefly re-enter the social media zeitgeist. This time, in a positive light. This week on Doughboys: IHOb. Fork rating This is the third visit to IHOP, after episode 3 (where Nick gave it 4 forks and Mitch 3.5) and episode 115 (when Nick gave it 3 forks and Mitch 2.5). Today, they focus on their new burger menu. guest / host ordered rating Nick Wiger Splashberry drink Big Mac & Fries Belgian Dark Chocolate Mousse pancakes Birthday Sprinkles pancakes 3.75 forks Mike Mitchell Splashberry drink Big Mac & Fries Vanilla Spice pancakes 3.75 forks Bug Mane Tropical Cooler drink Big Mac & Fries Mexican Tres Leches pancakes The Doughboys, Bug Mane, and a 4th friend (Mike Carlson) ordered all 8 of the IHOb burgers to share: The Classic, The Classic with Bacon, Mega Monster, Big Brunch, Cowboy BBQ, Jalapeno Kick, Mushroom & Swiss, and Patty Melt. They also had 3 orders of fries, 3 orders of onion rings, and 2 orders of hash browns. Bug Mane, however, prankster that he is, pulled a Bug and got the IHOb waiter to serve them each Big Macs and fries from McDonald's instead. They also ordered some pancakes from IHOb and reviewed those. They gave the IHOb burgers to some local homeless people. The Doughboys promise that the long-awaited McDonald's episode, with a special guest (not Bug Mane), will come out as the final episode of 2018. But then... in a stunning turn, the Doughboys b-b-b-bugged the Bug and got all of the above 8 burgers from IHOb and ate them live on the podcast. Bug Mane only rated the Big Mac, and refused to rate IHOb. (This episode is a roller coaster ride. -ed.) Sauceton Powers In Sauceton Powers, yea baby, Nick reads the ingredients of a sauce and the first person to bzz in gets to guess what it is. Nick presented ketchup, Hershey's chocolate syrup, teriyaki sauce, turkey gravy, and classic Alfredo sauce. Mitch got more correct, but because Bug didn't try. Mt. Fruitmore See The Feedbag question below, in which they were asked to choose their four favorite fruits for their Mt. Fruitmore (limited to only one berry). Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes “ Hey, by the way Nick, for the summer, you're Pancake Boy. ” –- Mike Mitchell explaining that the Burger Boy is the inverse of IHOP “ I think aliens come here as tourists to experience our Big Mac. ” –- Bug Mane “ That's the only thing in Trump's Mount Fruitmore: four oranges. ” –Nick, on the Orange Buffoon #hashtags #BugCon #Puddy vs. #PuddySauce vs. #SkittleSkattle vs. #SkittleSkattlePuddySaucaLubADubHubPornHub #WhichBurgerWouldYouWantToSmash #MunchOnSomeBrunch or #BrunchACrunch #GiveEmTheClaw #PerfectNut The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)